


Through the Years

by baekmybyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, some very generalized smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmybyuns/pseuds/baekmybyuns
Summary: A look into how Chanyeol and Baekhyun became soulmates and go through the motions of life together, through the good and the stressful.





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is all unbeta'd fluff and pretty short but I figured I should post it regardless, expect to see a lot of baker!Baekhyun on here since that's been my headcanon for him for years (also seho is super brief but I added them just in case) Enjoy!

It started in college... 

Baekhyun was a promiscuous little thing, fresh out of high school and ready to mingle, bright red hair a messy mop atop his head and pretty fingers easily luring in any prey who so much as looked his way. He had everyone crawling to him for some fun; boys, girls, you name it, they loved him, they wanted him. And he readily gave himself to them. His goal his first year was to have as much fun as possible, with no regrets, and he did. Everyone had his number, and he bragged about sleeping his way through his entire dormitory, even getting the strict RA, Kim Junmyeon, into bed one night after tricking him into having a few drinks after the schools soccer team won a particularly tough game.  
Baekhyun was living the life, and he thought his second year was going to be much the same as the first until a certain giant of a first year walked into his dorm the first day claiming to be his new roommate. He was hot, he'd give him that, even with his pointy ears and too wide grin. He wanted him, and he knew he'd have him, but the boy, Park Chanyeol, turned out to be a prude. Or at least, he was in Baekhyuns books.  
"So, wanna fuck? We should christen the dorm." Baekhyun piped up from his bed on the first night, talking so casually past the pepperoni pizza he was chewing, a surprise that Chanyeol brought back to 'celebrate' their first night. Baekhyun liked pizza, but he much rathered the idea of the both of them groaning together between the sheets, not groaning from eating too much.  
Much to the little vixens surprise though, instead of being flustered, or perhaps offended, Chanyeol merely shook his head and took a drink of coke directly from the two liter bottle, giant hand gripping the plastic easily making Baekhyun wonder what else was big on the giants body. 

They turned out to be the same age, Chanyeol starting school a year later because he wanted to save up some of his own money first by working at his parents restaurant. He was majoring in music production and songwriting, much different than Baekhyun's business majors, and as Baekhyun soon found out, he loved playing any instrument he could get his hands on. He spent most nights playing his guitar, one he introduced to Baekhyun as 'Matilda'; the older didn’t know if he wanted to cringe at the idea he named his guitar or at the name he gave the poor thing. He was an odd one, but that didn't deter Baekhyun from trying, and failing, to get his roommate in bed with him.  
Baekhyun didn't realize how many months he had gone abstinent, his phone slowly stopped blowing up with suggestive texts and instead, his kakaotalk was filled with messages from Chanyeol asking him if he wanted him to bring back something to eat, or if he was awake and wanted some coffee. His red hair had faded into a subtle pink that Chanyeol said looked like bubblegum, and his pretty fingers were now a little rougher from the guitar strings making them raw as Chanyeol taught him how to play. 

 

It didn’t happen until winter... 

Baekhyun didn’t want to go home for winter break, his parents were staying at his brothers place for Christmas in Bucheon and he didn't feel like making the hour long trek in the freezing cold with his bags to see them and sleep on the couch for a few weeks. He couldn’t stay in the dorm though, but the too friendly giant who has slept next to him for four months with his eyes open, which Baekhyun thought was creepy at first but now finds slightly adorable, offered him a place to stay and the now blonde couldn’t say no.  
It was his parents house, and it was rather big compared to the family homes Baekhyun has been to in his life. It was warm, and inviting, the scent of home cooked food wafting through the house as they entered and Chanyeols mother inviting them in with a smile just like her sons made Baekhyun feel welcome. He was offered a room of his own, and a bathroom with a tub big enough his toes couldn’t touch the end as he laid in it. The Park family was as nice as he expected, and somewhere along the lines he realized he was getting closer to his roommate than he ever thought he would.  
It was Christmas day, after gifts were handed out and their bellies were full of delicious food, when Baekhyun was standing on the patio watching the snow fall. He was holding the small rilakkuma bear that Chanyeol got him unexpectedly, making him feel bad he didn’t get him anything, though the giant waved him off with a smile 'Don't worry about it, Baek. Just having you here is enough.' He hated the cold, but he loved the snow, watching as the clumps of ice floated down to the ground to create a soft blanket over the earth. He hadn't heard the door open, too lost in his own world, before he felt warmth on his back and arms he knew well wrap around him.  
Chanyeol did this a lot, he was always touchy, but something about this felt different, and he was right. "I know what you can give me for Christmas." He said, his usually loud voice so soft by Baekhyuns ear it made him shiver, for once, not by the cold. He wanted to accuse him of saying he didn’t want anything, that if he wanted a gift in return he should've said something beforehand, but something told him Chanyeol wasn’t done speaking. He had turned Baekhyun around then, his warm, always so warm, hand reaching up to tilt his chin up to meet his eyes "A kiss." He finished. It wasn’t a question, and it was so cheesy Baekhyun wanted to gag, but instead, he leaned up to press his lips to his, warming at the contact. 

 

Things had changed... 

And it was for the better. 

They started off slow, going out for dinner the odd nights they were free. It was so different than Baekhyuns usual relationships, ones he would spend one night with then never to be seen again. He wasn’t used to wining and dining. He wasn’t used to soft kisses and warm hugs, to cuddles at night instead of steamy fucks with faceless people. But even if this was all so new, somehow, they fell into perfect sync. Chanyeol was so easy to get along with, and Baekhyun found himself feeling at home whenever he was around.  
Their first time didn’t happen until spring break; everyone was either back home, or out partying while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were back at the dorms, playing video games and eating junk food. Baekhyun didn’t find himself missing his old lifestyle; he would be the one usually initiating outings and which bars to head to first, but he found he much rathered this. It was easy, and relaxing. He liked hanging out with his friends, but nothing beat being with Chanyeol alone, being himself.  
It was his fifth loss in Mortal Kombat when the brunette called it quits, getting pouty and claiming baraka wasn’t as op as he used to be. It was also then, when he found himself with his back on the floor and soft lips molding against his. He loved Chanyeols lips, they were just thick enough to bite and play with, and they fit perfectly with his own. He melted into the kiss with a hum and a smile, content to makeout right there on the floor next to the open bag of Doritos, but when he felt a big hand moving to his waist, he knew it was going to be much more than that.  
Clothes were tossed in random directions before they made it to their bed, one that really was nothing more than both their double beds pressed together so Baekhyun could indulge in all the snuggles he wanted. It was a race to start, but once Chanyeol had sunk his way into Baekhyuns heat, it was slow. Baekhyun wasn’t used to feeling so pampered and loved; the giants warm hands tracing the lines of his torso as he kissed at his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he shifted his slim hips against his. The way his arms had wrapped around Baekhyun when the older moved on top of him, using his thighs to lift himself up and down Chanyeols arousal, the sounds Chanyeol made when Baekhyun tightened around him just right. It was euphoric, and in a way, Baekhyun felt as if it was his first time.  
They came undone, sweaty and incredibly satisfied after what felt like hours of being tied, and Baekhyun swore he would never feel this way about any other in his life. 

 

Baekhyun was Chanyeols, and Chanyeol was Baekhyuns... 

It took a lot of hard work, and a lot of searching to finally find a place for the both of them to live. It was a quaint two bedroom apartment, but it was theirs, and the first night they spent there in the living room with nothing but a blanket and a shade-less lamp would forever be etched into their minds. Baekhyun had finished what he wanted to achieve in college after three years, and was now working at a café to start saving for his dream of owning his own bakery. Chanyeol was still working on his degrees, but worked on the side at a local studio to start making a name for himself.  
They had a house warming party filled with their friends, including the RA who now lived a floor above them with his younger boyfriend Oh Sehun, and not too long after, Baekhyun had schmoozed his way into getting a dog. Mongryong was a handful, but they both loved the little corgi who matched the colour of Baekhyuns hair as if he was their child, even when he decided Chanyeols favourite guitar pick looked like the perfect dessert after his meal.  
Things were going great for them, even if they had their bad days. No matter what, they always ended up cheering the other up; if Baekhyun had a particularly bad day at work, Chanyeols soothing voice and loving smile always put a smile on his face, and if Chanyeol was stressing over exams, the feel of Baekhyuns pretty fingers carding through his natural hair or the scent of his famous cranberry muffins coming from the small kitchen made his shoulders relax and a comforted sigh leave his lips. 

 

Life was hard sometimes... 

Baekhyun had finally began his life as a Bakery owner, partly due to the generous loan Chanyeol gave him to start it up, claiming his money, was their money and Baekhyun had no need to pay him back. Chanyeol had scored a job producing music for a small entertainment company, and while the hours were long, he was doing what he loved and getting paid handsomely for it as well. Baekhyun had accepted only on the terms that Chanyeol would get a percentage of the profits too, being a co-owner to the business and official 'taste tester' for his new recipes.  
His bakery wasn't modern or flashy in any way, and it wasn't on the busiest street around, but to him, it was perfect. To cut on costs, he and Chanyeol had painted the whole place; a light pink to keep the place light and fun, but not too dramatic, and put up all the decorations and furniture to his liking; crisp white tables and chairs, glass display cases and a large chalkboard to write his entire menu on. It was a dream come true, and sharing it with Chanyeol only made his experience even better. 

Baekhyun began to feel the stresses of becoming a new business owner though after a few short, almost uneventful months. Even with all the knowledge he had about business, he still had a hard time making profit while juggling the costs of everything involved. He expected things to be difficult, but still after a long day of hard work, he would come home grumpy and exhausted.  
It didn’t take long for him to finally break, his voice hitting new levels as he argued with his lover, but Chanyeol took it all. He comforted him as he cried, and let him be his punching bag when he was too frustrated to speak, even if Chanyeol was stressed himself. Things were hard, but they would get better. 'Theres always a silver lining, Baek. You'll get through this.' he whispered into the soft black strands of Baekhyuns hair, holding him as he fell asleep in his arms. 

As it turned out, all he needed was for an idol group Chanyeol worked with to go to his shop once for business to start booming. Apparently they had a growing fanbase, and after the praise one of the members gave to Baekhyuns muffins, all the girls in the city wanted a taste. Baekhyun ended up having to hire a few people for help, and soon enough he was making enough profit to be comfortable. Chanyeol too, got a rise in work out of the deal; Baekhyun sold Chanyeols self composed CDs next to a slightly tattered rilakkuma bear near the register, and played his songs mixed with a few top 100 songs throughout the day, and at some point Baekhyun was asked for Chanyeols contact number from a big name company to start working on composing and producing songs for them.  
Things panned out just as Chanyeol had promised. 

 

They were meant to be... 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol had established jobs and lives; Baekhyun didn’t have to work day in and day out at his bakery now that he had a manager and skilled staff, and Chanyeol had a hand in producing for almost every group in the company he worked for now. Things were settled and routine; they went out almost every Friday for dinner, and Saturday they lazed around, watching dramas or taking Mongryong out to the park. It was easy again, and thats what made Chanyeol come home one day with a little box hidden behind his back.  
He would've asked while they were out, or maybe do something extravagant like taking Baekhyun up to Namsam tower to watch fireworks he scheduled. But to him, nothing spoke more about their relationship than being at home, together where no one else could bother them. Where they could cuddle on their couch while playing video games, or sit in the spare bedroom Chanyeol converted into a personal studio, singing softly together because even without lyrics written down, they were always in sync.  
He had brought out the rings when Baekhyun was playing a game on his computer, shouting about someone not playing fair before Chanyeols hand was suddenly in view, and the glint of silver sparkling inside a black box made him gasp, completely forgetting about his game as he jumped into Chanyeols arms. They made love that night, basked in the moonlight, their matching rings clinking together as Baekhyun placed his hand atop of Chanyeols, kissing down his spine with whispers of love and eternal commitment dripping from his lips. 

Chanyeol was as clumsy as ever, knocking Baekhyuns head on the doorframe of their new house when he walked in. He insisted bringing him in bridal style, wanting the whole 'honeymoon' thing to be perfect, but Baekhyun could swear having a goose egg on his head wasn’t part of the description.  
Their home was exactly what they wanted; stylish, but not cold, and with plenty of room. Baekhyun had a nice kitchen to continue working on new recipes for his bakery and Chanyeol had his choice of rooms for a new, bigger, home studio. The back yard was everything Mongryong could dream of, and soon enough, he had a friend to play with; Chanyeol just couldn’t say no to the cute black poodle giving him puppy eyes in the window of the pet store a few blocks away. Toben and Mongryong luckily became the best of friends shortly thereafter. 

It had been five years since they first met, and things were still so easy between them. Chanyeol swore they were soulmates, and Baekhyun just laughed, calling him silly as he kissed that big stupid grin and tugged on his pointy ears. 

 

Six years... 

Both of them had been thinking about it, though they had never brought it up before; they were in a comfortable place, but they wanted more. Chanyeol would find himself looking online at work on how to adopt, while Baekhyun would be imagining what the house would feel like with giggles breaking the silence. It wasn’t spoken about until late one Saturday night, after they had their fun and were then cuddling in the aftermath. "Yeol, I think we should look into adoption." Baekhyun was the first to speak up about it, always the one to jump right into things, and Chanyeol had smiled, heart racing a mile a minute. They were always on the same page.  
"I love you." 

It took what felt like forever; they had done their research, they contacted a whole list of places and finally, finally after waiting and waiting, they were able to become a family. Chanyeol had cried like a baby on the way home, Baekhyun giving him his own teary eyed smile as their baby boy slept in the car seat in the back. They felt whole, like they were taking yet another step in their relationship, but instead of feeling scared, they were excited. Excited to start another chapter in their lives, to change the way they lived to accommodate for their son, to give him the best life they possibly could.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol had worked on Dongwoos room for months before the adoption; painting the walls, buying furniture and getting any toy they thought he would like. Sometimes Chanyeol would come home with a bag full of toys 'just in case he doesn’t like dinosaurs and likes dogs instead' and Baekhyun would just laugh, kissing Chanyeol softly before putting the toys in the overflowing toy box. As it turned out, their little boy loved his room, and he was into both dinos and dogs, much to Chanyeols pleasure.  
Dongwoo had his little tantrums here and there, not wanting to sleep making Baekhyun or Chanyeol stay up all night just to keep him from getting up, but it was worth it. Sometimes they would play games in the living room, Baekhyun pretending to shoot Chanyeol from behind the couch with his fingers, making the giant put on an entirely overdramatic display of falling to the ground, but Dongwoo loved it. Baekhyun even had another taste tester for his recipes, his two boys sitting at the island just waiting for the cookies to cool to get a little taste. 

They were happy, and they told each other every night just how much they loved each other, even if that day had them pulling out their hair from stress or exhaustion. They were each others rocks, there to keep the other up when they needed it. They always knew what the other was thinking and because of that, even if they fought, they always were there together at the end of the day, ready to hold each other and whisper their eternal love into the darkness of their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think~


End file.
